Christmas With the Cullens
by jessvampireblood
Summary: What could happen when the Cullens celebrate Nessie's first Christmas. I know, i suck at summeries.
1. Shopping

**I do not own Twilight. I just like to write about it.**

**Chapter **

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Ohh!" squealed Alice. "Bella look at these shoes!" she had to be kidding me! I go to the mall to go shopping for Nessie's first Christmas, and _this_ happens. I got out my overly priced cell phone that Edward insisted I needed, and call his number. _Hello?_ I heard a velvety voice answer.

"Hi can you come here and cut up _all_ of her credit cards?" I said in a hushed whisper, not wanting to have Alice hear. _And why would I do that?_ He laughed. "Because if you don't, you'll regret it for the rest of your life," _why would…… what would I regret? _"Well …," he cut me off._ I think you should shop with Alice. _"What! Are you crazy! I will die!"_ think of it as a Christmas present to her._ "I love you right know! I'll be home as soon as I can" _Bye love._ Then I heard the dial tone. I looked at Alice: she was looking at a deep blue, knee length dress in my size.

"Ooh! Yes I found it!" Alice said I little to loud. This was followed by the hushed voices of other shoppers murmuring "wow rich Cullen would only be able to buy _that_ dress" and "I wonder what she'll look at next, Jimmy Choos?"

"I think I _will _show myself to the shoes, thank you." She said to herself. "Bella try this on while I look at the shoes. Ok?" she smiled at me. I couldn't deny her request.

"Fine! Hand me the stupid dress!" I nearly growled at her. _It's her Christmas present. It's her Christmas present._ I chanted to myself so I wouldn't run out like a little kid who just saw a monster under the bed. I looked at my self in the mirror. I looked _gorgeous. _I loved my new vampire look. Though I never liked it before, in this dress I felt like how Rosalie must feel when all the girls are staring at her in utter shock of her beauty.

Once I stepped out of the changing room and handed Alice the dress I said, "I don't really like it on me." I lied. I'm better at lying so she might believe me.

"To late, I already saw that you loved it." Darn her! I forgot about the future teller was with me. "Bella I don't know why you don't want to buy the dress. You looked stunning! Ever better than Rosalie has at times when she's dressed up."

"Whatever. I couldn't be any where _close_ to her. I'm just plain old Bella" I don't know why I felt all self-conscious all of the sudden. But I let it get the better of me. "Why am I feeling _really_ self-conscious right now?"

"Jaspers here!" she sang again and again, until he showed up at the front of the store.

"Why are you here?" I asked. Why would he be here and not with the rest of the family.

"Because, they decided to go Christmas shopping after you called." He tensed a little at the end of his sentence.

"Let's get you out of here Jazz. We don't want you to hurt anyone." Alice comforted him.

"Thanks" was all he could mutter to her before walking out with Alice.

I looked at the dress in my hands, and the money Alice must have given me to use for the dress. I sighed. I was about to put the dress back when Edward's words came back into my mind, "_think of it as a Christmas present to her"._ So I bought the dress, and left the store to go shopping for Nessie. When going by Hot Topic I heard a familiar voice.

"COME ON EDDIE! DON'T BE A PARTY POPPER!" yelled Emmett.

**A cliff hanger! What will happen next? Read and review!**


	2. What the hell is wrong with you!

**All declaims in Ch.1, in case you're wondering. Read and review plz!**

**Edward P.O.V**

"COME ON EDDIE! DON'T BE A PARTY POPPER!" yelled Emmett. He's such a baby at times, the other times he's getting arrested._ Bella will like it._ He thought.

"We're shopping for Nessie! Not Bella." I stated. His smile disappeared and he gave me a death glare. I heard a gasp. I looked at the door of the store and saw Bella, staring at me, with wide eyes. _Edwards in trouble!_ Emmett sang in his head. Bella entered the store, and walked over to us.

"And what might you two be up to?" Bella asked, smiling like an angel.

"What! Eddie's not in trouble!" Emmett whined.

"Oh, no. he's in trouble. Just not right now" she said with a mischief look in her eyes.

"A penny for your thoughts" I asked. She lifted her shield: I saw my Volvo painted pink!

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" I yelled. I could see everything with a red tint to it. I never got _this_ angry before.

"Hey, you asked." She defended herself, raising her hands in front of her. Everything got a shade redder.

"I'll be right back. Edward try not to kill anyone, and Bella try not to _be_ killed." Emmett said before running off.

The whole time Emmett was gone; I was struggling not to kill her while she rubbed my arm to calm me down, but soon she gave up. I was about to snap when Emmett came back with jasper in tow.

"Maybe this will help." Emmett suggested, handing jasper to me. I instantly felt waves of calm crash over me.

"Not here, Edward. When we get home you two can sort it all out." Jasper was right; I couldn't get mad at Bella here. _I don't even think he will be able to put one hand on her. He loves her so much; it would be horrible to witness._ Jasper thought. He's right I could never hurt Bella. Ever.

"Let's go home" said Bella. Then added "I have some explaining to do." And with that she walked out of the store and left us staring at her like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

Jasper was the first to speak, "umm... let's go home please."

**End of chapter 2! It's a little short but, there will be many chapters to come! I will try to have the next chapter up tomorrow. Leave me a comment of whose P.O.V you want next. Follow me on **

**Twitter: jakieboypl**

**Soda Head: ****.com/user/profile/1638779/jess/**

.


	3. Don't Leave Me

**Ok, so I don't know whose P.O.V to do because I didn't get any answers. = ( **

**But here is the next chapter. The point of view was picked by my best friend Riley. She picked……Alice and Nessie!**

**Chapter 3 **

**Alice P.O.V**

Bella came home with me. Jasper, Edward, and Emmett are running home. On the way home Bella was very calm. Until we got home that is.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! Get over here!" she screamed at the bottom of the stairs. "I know your home!" she started her pursuit up the stairs to Edwards's room. "Don't make me come and get you down myself!" Bella threatened

"Calm down Bella. I'm coming." Edward said from his room.

"Then get down here!" she yelled at him.

"Okay." He said from behind her, with a smile on his face. Bella gasped and turned around to face him.

"When did you get there?" Bella asked

"Simple. I went though my window and come around to the front door." He explained. Bella just looked at him. Then I we heard Nessie's cry. Bella and Edward darted out of the house to there cottage. From there on, everyone did there own things; Emmett and Rosalie were in there room. Jasper was watching a civil war program on T.V. Esmee was at the top of the stairs humming to her-self. Carlisle was at his study. I was just standing there, staring where Bella and Edward just had there dispute. I quickly collected myself and went up to my room to organize my closet.

**********

**Nessie's P.O.V**

I woke up and looked at the clock. So far the only thing I knew was that it was 2:08 A.M. I staggered out of my room into my parent's room, only to find that they weren't there. I searched the whole cottage. Not one person to be found. They wouldn't leave me. Would they? I started to panic, then cry. I ran back to my room and hid in my closet.

"Nessie? Where are you?" I heard the frantic voice of my mother. They still love me! I started to sob from happiness. That when my mother reached me. "Nessie, are you okay?" she asked still franticly then added, "Why are you crying?" her eyes looked pained.

"Because you love me." I stated. Mommy's eyes looked in awe.

"I would never stop loving you!" she said matter-of-fact.

"No one could _ever_ stop loving you, Nessie." My father said at the door of my room. "Why would you think that?" he asked while walking towards us.

"When I woke up," I explained, "you weren't here, and I thought you left me." I hugged myself closer to my mother: She started to say something to low for my ears.

"I love you." My mother whispered to me. I quickly fell back asleep, and dreamt about my parents.

**********

**Bella's P.O.V**

My poor Nessie! She thought we were going to leave her! She soon fell asleep though, and I put her back into her bed, which Esmee got her as a present, and headed back to my room with Edward, our hands intertwined. I feel horrible for being so mad at him earlier. I don't even know why, it _was_ Emmett who wanted to go shopping. It _was_ Emmett who dragged him in there. It _was _Emmett who held Edward by his will.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to Edward when we got back to our room. He looked at me confused.

"Why are _you_ sorry? I should be sorry. I mean _I_ should of just stayed home with Esmee and Carlisle. _I_ should of just left the store. _I_…" I cut him off with a kiss. It started out passionate then turned into something else. Desire maybe?

**I'm sry for those who like the lemons, but I don't want to write one. Ever.**

**Anyway, sry I didn't update sooner, I've been studying REALLY hard lately. CODE: sry I didn't update sooner, I've been busy on Soda Head.**

**Hope you like it! Read and review!**


	4. Play Time

**I am so sry I haven't updated in forever! I just got out of school and right now I'm in North Dakota so…. Yeah! But I WILL need 5 reviews at the minimum to do the next chapter. Plz, plz, plz, plz, PLZ, PLZ tell me whose point of view! I cannot stress that enough! I have also been cutting corners if you know what I mean, so I thought I would fill you in on the stuff I didn't put in but should've on this chapter, if that makes sense to you. I would also like to warn you that there will be a semi-lemon in this chapter. Anyway, on with the story….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does, I just made them celebrate Christmas!**

**Edward's P.O.V**

As I laid there on my bed I looked into Bella's eyes, as the sun came up, the only thing I could think about was _what are we going to do?_ _Christmas was only a week away and no one has got presents yet! Maybe Alice should be in charge of taking us shopping – no I can't do that to the whole family! They will all be scared for life!_ I noticed Bella's face; it was twisted in a weird way.

"Is anything wrong?" I asked Bella.

"No" she replied in a strained voice with the same face.

"Stand up so I can look at you." I commanded as nicely as I could. She thought for a second before getting on her knees to straddle my thighs and give me a quick kiss on the lips.

"There," she said smiling. "Happy now?" Ahh, my sweet stubborn Bella.

"No, I asked you to stand up please," I was just as stubborn as Bella some times, and this was one of those times. Bella pouted but got up off the bed and stood up in just her underwear and bra_. Why not have some fun with this?_ I thought. "Now turn around." I commanded more harshly. Bella just crossed her arms over her chest and stood there like a deer in the headlights. "NOW!" I growled. I didn't mean it but Bella jumped a little and started to turn like a good little girl she is. "Good girl," I commented when she was turning.

"Why do I have to do this?" Bella asked annoyed and a little scared.

"You have to obey, because I told you to. Now be quite or I will have to punish you." I told her. She looked back at me because her butt was facing me. I raised one eye brow to intimidate her. She looked forward again. I stood up and made my way to her, getting fully dressed on the way. "Your so sexy." I whispered in her ear; she shivered. Bella lifted her shield to me and asked _what will happen if I don't obey? Will you spank me?_

"I think I might just have to." I said into her neck biting softly. Bella lifted her shield again, _so scary Edward! You couldn't hurt me even if you wanted to!_ She laughed. I smiled.

"Bend over then, if I can't hurt you." I said still smiling. She stopped laughing and breathing. "Bend over." I said again to her, she doesn't move. "Bend over." I half growl, still nothing. "Fine then." I said and she starts to breathe again thinking it's over. She was wrong. I pushed on Bella's shoulders forcing her chest on the bed and held her there.

"Let me go!" she yelled at me.

"Why? I can't hurt you." She growled at me in response but stopped fighting against me. I smiled, "Now stay here, Nessie just woke up and is looking for us, I will go send her over to the house with Rose. If you move as much as an inch from this bed you will regret it." With that I went outside our room to find Nessie coming down the hallway to our room.

"Daddy!" she yelled and ran to me, I picked her up, and she snuggled into my chest.

"I have a surprise for you," I said to her walking to the door. Nessie gave me a breath taking smile.

"Really? What is it?" she asked just like an excited Alice. I started to run to the house and got there in two seconds and sat down on the couch, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esmee were hunting for the weekend leaving Rosalie and Alice.

I decided to answer her question, "Your spending the weekend with Rosalie and Alice." Nessie squealed. Alice looked up from her fashion magazines that she was reading on the floor with a big smile on her face._ What should I wear? I wonder if Nessie would like to go to Sea World or Disneyland. We can't go to Germany because she doesn't have a passport; I'll ask Rose for help. Before we can go we all have to go shopping!_ Alice was just vibrating with happiness by this point. Rosalie was just now making it to the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm sorry for just doing that I hope you don't mind, Bella and I would just like some private time before Christmas." I told Rosalie, to low for Nessie to hear. Rose just smiled and thought _its okay Edward. I understand, but maybe next time, warn me please. Does Alice already have the plans ready I'm sure she does, why else would she be… wait, it she… vibrating?_ Rosalie bent over laughing, but contained herself after Nessie asked what she was laughing at.

"Hey, Alice, what are the plans?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we should ask Nessie where she wants to go." Alice said looking at Nessie smiling.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble but I have to go. I trust you guys to take good care of her!" I said sternly, then kissed Nessie's cheek goodbye then left with three 'goodbyes' and one 'I love you daddy'.

**So? What do you think? Does that explain the semi-lemon? Anyway you know the deal 5 reviews to next chapter! And you have a choice of whose point of view – Nessie, Alice, or Rosalie – chose wisely grasshopper!**


End file.
